Dare you to Move
by Alexandria-Wither
Summary: Hermione and Draco form a bond after they pump into each other in the hall. Is it true love or false hope?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. She looked around the dim common room and sighed. Once again she was alone. She closed her book, marking the spot where she left off. Her chocolate eyes skimmed the empty room for any sign of life. None. She once again let out a sigh and headed up to her dorm.

Draco Malfoy tossed and turned for the fourth night in a row. He looked over at his silver alarm clock. The snake arms informed him it was nearly midnight. He let out a groan and a curse. In the bed next to his Goyle let out a grunt. _Stupid git. _He rolled over and tried to get himself back to sleep.


	2. Strange Meetings

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If it wasn't for J.K. I wouldn't have a story, so like I own nothing, except like, the plot which came to me when I was writing in my Live Journal. Cool.**

****

* * *

Hermione's hair flew past her as she ran back to her common room. She was in quite a rush to tell her two friends, Ron and Harry, about Snape taking 10 points from Gryffindor because Neville sneeze in the hallway. Snape was mean, but never that crazy. She hurried down the hall and took a swift right into Draco Malfoy. They both looked at each other from the floor

"Watch where you are going you filthy mudblood. Now I need to burn these robes." He snapped while standing up. He reached down to take her hand. Realizing that he was using it as another tactic, she pushed herself up and stood in front of him.

"Oh you don't have to be SO rude Granger."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to have to burn your hand off, but now that I think about it." She reached forward to take his hand, but he stepped back to soon.

"And let you touch me, you mudblood. Ha! I'd rather be hugged by Weasly."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Awe, Mudblood, does it make you sad. Do you need to cry."

"Knock it off you arrogant bastard."

"Do you know who I am?" He asked as he stepped forward making his nose an inch away from hers.

"Hmm, a Malfoy? I've only heard it twenty times."

"Well then you'll here it again. I'm a Malfoy and NO ONE makes fun of a Malfoy." He looked down while he was talking to see her mouthing what he was saying. He raised his arms up and pushed her against the wall.

"And more importantly, no one mocks a Malfoy."

"Get off of me." She pushed at him and he fell to the ground, but not realizing that he had a tight grip on her shoulder she fell over him.

"Now you get off of me!" Draco stammered. He pushed her over and rolled over on top of her. "Think your funny Granger? I'll make you-" Hermione pushed her knee up close enough for him to feel it.

"Give me a reason, please give me a reason."

"You wouldn't."

"Your right." She used her weight to push herself on top of him and pulled out her wand. "I'd rather turn you into, oh what was it again, a ferret?" Draco's eyes got big and he moved to quick for her. He was once again on top of her, but she moved. They rolled around each other yelling random things not meant for people to hear until once again Draco was on top. He sat up and slammed her hands to the ground after noticing she was reaching for her wand. They both sat there panting for a few minutes. Draco looked down at her and smiled.

"What are you looking at." Well that's what she would have said if his lips weren't covering hers. She stiffened for a moment, but then she relaxed everything. Draco removed his hands from her wrists. With one hand he slid his on top of her and wrapped their fingers together. With the other, he slid it down first onto her face, then onto her shoulder. Finally it rested right under her right breast. His pants were starting to get tight when he realized what was going on. He sat up, shouted "Holy Shit" and ran down the corridor. Hermione jumped up and watched him until she could no longer see his blond hair bob down the hallway.

"Holy shit indeed."

-----------------------------------------

"YOU MADE OUT WITH DRACO? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU OBVIOUSLY WEREN'T THINKING. DO YOU REALIZE THAT HE IS THE SON OF LIKE..."

"Pure evil? I am highly aware of who and his parents are Ron, so please hold the lecture." Harry left out a laugh. Hermione noticed that he had been taking this all too well. "BESIDES, it's not as though I laid and said 'Oh kiss me Draco, please, even though my friends and I both hate you so much, please all I need is your evil kiss and I shall die happy.'"

"If you said that I don't think he would have stopped, just waited until he was kissing your cold, dead body and left happy." Joked Harry.

"HOW CAN YOU BE TAKING THIS SO WELL? SHE KISSED...SHE KISSED A SPIDER OF A BOY." Screamed Ron.

"Is that why you are so scarred of him?" Question Hermione.

Ron ignored her teasing and continued looking at Harry.

"What? Oh, that, right. It's just like she said, she didn't mean for it to happen. I trust her and I trust that she wasn't minxing about trying to get booty. It was a mistake."

"Her-mio-ne." The twins strutted up like girls. "We heard that you and Draco were like kissing." They both laughed and began to walk away.

"IT'S NOT LIKE SHE SAID 'KISS ME DRACO, KISS ME.' SHE DIDN'T WANT FOR IT TO HAPPEN." Ron yelled back at them.

"Sure she didn't!" They both said back and began shaking their butts.

"Those two are horrible at acting like girls. Hey, why are you both looking at me like that? What did I do?"

Hermione and Harry hit him in the face with two pillows.

"You are so full of it." They both said together.


	3. Mixed Signals

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If it wasn't for J.K. I wouldn't have a story. So, I own nothing, except my soul.

Hermione struggled to pay attention in potions, but how could she. She looked over at Draco. He was messing around with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Miss Granger are you going to spend all day spacing off or are you going to actual pay attention. 10 points from Gryffindor for wasting my time." Snarled Snape.

"Sorry professor." Replied Hermione gingerly. She looked back over at Draco to see him staring straight back at her. They both turned their heads away quickly.

"Hermione are you okay?" Asked Harry.

"No, of course I'm not okay." And with that she stood up and walked out of the classroom before Snape even had a chance to take more points from her house.

Hermione was almost to the girls' washroom when a hand touched her slender shoulder. She spun around fast to see two silver eyes that could never be mistaken for anyone else.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"We need to talk."

"I really don't think we have anything to say to each other."

"Listen, I don't know what happened yesterday, but you can be sure my intent wasn't to kiss a filthy mudblood lik-"

"Thank you for proving my point you prat. We have NOTHING to say to each other. Now please leave me alone." Hermione calmly looked straight into his eyes and saw something she never thought she could see in him. Hurt. She shook off the guilty feeling. _It serves him right, calling me a mudblood and not expecting me to retaliate. _"Now if you don't mind I'd like to go to my common room, so move."

"No."

"MOVE!"

Draco wouldn't budge. _If this is the only way to talk to her about what happened, then this is how it's going to be._

"We need to talk."

"If I talk to you will you let me go by."

"Yes, meet me in the library tomorrow morning before breakfast, around 6 or so."

"Fine, 6 it is." With that Hermione shoved through Draco and ran to the common rooms.

"What the hell was that about?" Question Ron during dinner.

"What was what about?" Hermione played dumb.

"You have an apple for dinner. You skipping out on potions. Man you should have seen the look on Snape's face when you got up and left. He was so pissed and then Draco got up and left too. God I don't think I have ever laughed so hard at Snape. Did you guys like plan a protest. Everyone who made out with their archenemy walks out of class at 2?"

Hermione was obviously not amused by this comment. "For one, we DID NOT make out. For two, I didn't want to be in class. And for three, I had NOTHING to do with Ferret-boy leaving."

"Okay just asking. You don't need to bite my head off."

Hermione spent the rest of the night not talking to Harry or Ron; even though Harry didn't really do anything wrong, but she would still have to be near Ron.

The students in the common room began to pile up the stairs.

"Good night Hermione."

"Good night Harry."

"Hey, Ron was only joking around, don't take him to seriously."

"I know I just needed to have a day to myself."

"Oh, I understand. Lot on the mind. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not now, maybe tomorrow."

"Okay. Get yourself some sleep."

"Will do."

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. She looked around the dim common room and sighed. Once again she was alone. She closed her book, marking the spot where she left off. Her chocolate eyes skimmed the empty room for any sign of life. None. She once again let out a sigh and headed up to her dorm.

Draco Malfoy tossed and turned for the fourth night in a row. He looked over at his silver alarm clock. The snake arms informed him it was nearly midnight. He let out a groan and a curse. In the bed next to his Goyle let out a grunt. _Stupid git_. He rolled over and tried to get himself back to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

A/N: Thank you to the two wonderful people to reviewed. I am hoping that I will have more to come and more fun. I can tell you that the rating might go up because there might be a......dirty....scene coming up. I hope that you guys enjoyed this. I really feel like a crappy writer. Maybe it is because I am....


	4. Confessions

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If it wasn't for the great and powerful J.K.R. my life would suck. So, I own nothing, but I wish I owned Draco. I would make him my sex slave.

Draco was sitting in the library promptly at 5:45. He wanted to get there early so he could be the first one there. He sat in a red velvet chair with his head in his hands. _What the hell have I gotten myself into? I've always had a slight crush on Granger, but she's a mudblood for Christ sake. It has always been that it's never going to happen but it would be hot if it did sort of relationships. And now, Jesus, what the hell have I done. I wasn't supposed to kiss her. I'm not supposed to be attracted to her. I'm supposed to make her life hell._

"Well?"

Draco looked up to see Hermione looking straight back at him. _Why does she have to look so perfect? _He stiffened his body and stared into her deep brown eyes. _She's changed so much._

Hermione had gone through a lot of changes over the summer. Her once mousy hair wavy instead of frizzy and unkempt. Her face and arms were tanner, but the small patch of freckles on the bridge of her nose were still there. She had grown up in all the right places and all the right ways. How could Draco not be attracted to her?

"Are we going to talk to are you just going to make me feel uncomfortable all morning?"

"Sorry, yes of course we will talk."

"So..."

"So..."

"Listen Malfoy I didn't come here to say so."

"I like you." Draco blurted out, "and I don't know why and I don't want to but I do. Nothing can change that and you know what I'm not sorry about the other day. In fact, I'm glad it happened."

With that Draco stood up, grabbed Hermione by the waist, kissed her again and walked out.

Hermione stood alone in the library for a few minutes until she collected herself and went back to her common room.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. _It's dinner and Hermione hasn't been to any meals yet. _He stood from his seat and decided to see if she was anywhere in the halls.

It didn't take long to find her. She was of course in the library.

"Hermione."

"Yes."

"Where have you been all day?"

Hermione didn't say a word. She stood up and walked over to him.

"I would have expected better from you Miss Granger. Punching another student is not tolerated at this school." Yelled Professor McGonagall.

Hermione was staring at her feet while Draco was staring straight at her. "Sorry."

"Detention, both of you."

"Both of us? I didn't do anything!"

"Please Mr. Malfoy I wasn't born yesterday, I know you and I know that you probably deserved this."

"Honestly Professor, Draco had nothing to do with this. It was all me."

McGonagall and Draco stared at her with the 'did she just stand up for Draco look.'

"Fine Hermione, I will see just you tomorrow night." And with that she was gone leaving Hermione and Draco alone together.

"Hermione." Draco said, but she was already half way down the hall.

Hermione ran full speed back to her common room, tears sliding across her face until she was safely back in her own bed.


	5. Confusions

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns everything. I own nothing. **

A/N I wrote this one meaning to go after chapter one, but I think it was gay to have it that soon so there might be some weird references or confusing moments. Bear with me.

Draco woke up in a hot sweat. Damn Granger, can't even keep her out of my dreams. He sat up in bed a let his eyes adjust. _Nearly 2_. After the past few days, he was incapable of keeping her out of his mind. Her brown hair, her deep brown eyes, not to mention her plain curves. He'd never been attracted to that type of girl before, but now it's all he thinks about. He noticed he was a little hard and decided to head to the bathroom to finish the job.

A/N: I'm so dirty. For those who are unaware like me, I've only heard them talk about bathrooms outside of the dorms.

Hermione layed in bed. _Dear God, it must be atleast 2._ She stood up and put on slippers to head to the bathroom.

Hermione made her way down through the corridor and out the picture to the washroom. She got to the door, opened it, and went bright red.

"SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!" Hermione stepped inside and shut the door. Malfoy hurried up and zipped his pants up.

"Ahh!" Realizing that she shut herself INSIDE the washroom she turned around and reached for the handle. "Open! OPEN!" The handle wouldn't budge.

"Would you PLEASE leave?"

"The door won't open. Do you think I WANT to be in here?" Draco stomped over and shook the handle furiously. Laughter came from the other side.

"Peeves?" Draco shouted.

"No that's NOT Peeves, it's Doby."

Doby isn't that my old house elf.

"Alohamora" The door didn't budge. "He must have some sort of charm on it."

"Obviously. Dammit. Why the hell are you in here?"

"This IS the designated Gryffindor bathroom, so why are YOU in here."

"There was someone in the Slytheryn washroom and the boys Gryffindor was locked." He slammed his head against the door and slid down it. What the hell was I _thinking? Why didn't I think of the girl's Slythern washroom?_

"So you come here? To-to do...THAT? In HERE?"

"Well I wasn't bloody going to do it in a room with Crabbe and Goyle!" An awkward silence fell between the two. Hermione slid against the door next to Draco. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We could...talk." Hermione suggested sheepishly.

"About?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Oh, right. I don't know what you're talking about." Draco stood up and went across the room and sat. Bad idea, now he could see the cold in her eyes.

"You lying git."

"Listen, I'm sorry you felt the need to hit me."

Hermione uncomfortable adjusted her seating and looked up at him. He automatically regretted the words. No one in his entire life had ever looked at him like that before. It wasn't a look of sorrow or a look of hatred it was a look he'd never be able to explain. The light in her eyes was missing and instead was full of shadow. "Sorry."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said alarmed.

"Sorry." He rose again and took his seat next to her once more. He looked at her and his stomach jumped. He leaned in and kissed her. It was something he had wanted to do again all night. Her smell was breath taking. He breathed in deeply and a shiver ran down his body. After the impulse came over him.

---------------------------

They both layed in each other's arms for a few moments. _Oh my god. What the hell just happened?_ Hermione stood up and got dressed. She washed her hands and face. She stood there holding herself up with her arms firmly against the sink. Staring at the sink, she thought about what her friends would say and how her parents would act. If they ever found out about this, I'd never live it down. She began to feel ill. She ran to the nearest toilet and got sick. Draco stood up and walked over to her. He kneeled down next to her and moved her hair over. _What is he doing?_

"Are you okay?" She paused and leaned back onto her feet.

"Am I okay? No I'm not okay. We just; we just...I don't even like you. I can't believe I did something so, SO STUPID." She was getting hysterical and started crying. "It's not like we are even dating. Just did it, nothing to it. Like we did it all the time." She layed down on her stomach and cried into her arm. Draco kneeled there for a moment then cautiously moved towards her. He put his hand on her arm. "Go away."

Hermione didn't notice the hurt in his eyes. She stood up and walked away from him. "I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE."

Ginny whistled on her way to the bathroom. She openned the door and saw Hermione sleeping on one side and Draco sitting up on the other. "DO NOT close that door. Wake her up and I'll hold it open for you."

Ginny, confused, walked over and helped Hermione up. Draco watched her wavy brown hair bounce down the hall and went back to his dorm.

Hermione didn't ever think about turning around to look at him. She couldn't. For once in her life she knew why she never hated Malfoy as much as Ron or Harry. Or fought with him just for the hell of it. He was human to and she saw that. Saw how much he wanted to hate her, but couldn't.


End file.
